Talk:Hall of Mirrors
Renaming By reading Trivia entries on other levels (one of which I've moved here), I've confirmed that this glitch is really just the manifestation of the hall of mirrors effect, which is described in Pan Cam#Things to Note. I think, therefore, that this article should be renamed and rewritten in the style of Invisible walls, exception, and other articles about general game mechanics. The article should probably be changed to focus primarily on the hall of mirrors effect itself, rather than ways of viewing it. Technically, there are infinitely many ways to see the effect: every time you glitch the Pan Cam out of a level's skybox or view a clipping plane; and every time (during gameplay, not in Theater) you catch a glimpse of the infinite void surrounding any Campaign level. If so desired, we can then add individual sections on different ways of viewing the effect. Screenshots of the glitch would also be welcome, but can't be taken in Theater (in Campaign levels, an off-white background "covers up" the effect, and when taking screenshots in Multiplayer maps with Pan Cam, the hall of mirrors effect shows up as a solid sky blue)... A capture card would be required. Thoughts? DavidJCobb 22:41, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Issues *What is this glitch? The instructions were unclear. Do the glitched surfaces show a reflection or the contents of the other player's screen? *In the instructions for Sandtrap, what specifically does "the chasm-like structure" refer to? Perhaps instructions can be added relative to this guide (in which case said guide should be included as a thumbnail)? *For that matter, a screenshot may also help for the glitch's occurrences in The Covenant and The Storm. *In the instructions for The Storm, which door needs to be driven against? What does "the passenger to alight" refer to? Are they referring to an action the passenger should be performing, or is it a typo of "a light"? Is there a light near the door, and they need to drive into a narrow space between the two? *The Isolation instructions... Can they be performed on any map variant (or the default map), or is the glitch somehow specific to "A Base" (which I doubt)? If they can be performed on the default, unmodified Isolation, then someone who has "A Base" needs to perform the glitch and then rewrite the instructions to relate to the contents of the unmodified Isolation; a screenshot of the area in question would probably work well. DavidJCobb 00:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Exist Doesn't this glitch already exists on Halopedia? Just by a different name. SQ G T3rr0R 11:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) The Glitch I don't have Halo 3 to prove this glitch, but there's a video on youtube to prove it, if it is the glitch. Try searching for "halo 3 stairway to heaven". [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 05:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :I have H3, but the methods listed on this page aren't specific enough for me to reliably prove it... I could try, but it would be more of a shot in the dark... The glitch itself, however, is true -- it's just the hall of mirrors effect. Each of these methods are describing gaps in the terrain, gaps through which you see... nothing. And since nothing is on that part of the screen... DavidJCobb 13:47, 11 July 2009 (UTC)